The No Sit Treatment
by Dish-Chan
Summary: Kagome is fed up! And since the silent treatment dosen't seem like enough,... she gives Inuyasha the no sit treatment. WIll he guilt get to him or will he abuse it? 8 up, Miroku's memory stinks! I stink at summaries sorry! R&R please-
1. Default Chapter

The No Sit Treatment  
  
By: Utter_Innocence  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.  
  
Hey,  
  
This is about Kagome and Inuyasha.[duh!]  
When Inuyasha finally pushes Kagome over the edge, she decides to use a much   
different way of punishing him!  
All of her friedns always give their byofriedns the silent treatment, soooo   
she gives Inu-Chan the ' no sit treatment'.  
Will Inuyasha take adevantage it, or will his guilt eventually eat away at   
him?  
  
Find out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter I "No Sits For You!"   
  
  
  
  
"Bakatare....hanyou,...freak..jerk!" Kagome grumbled as she slammed open the   
door and stomped up the stairs to her room, again slamming the door.  
"Looks like Kagomes back!" Mrs. Higurashi said coming from the kitchen.  
"Yeah, and seems that Dog Boy has riled her up again,...I'm going to go pray   
now." Said her grandfather, who HAD been peacfully sleeping on the couch.  
Mrs. Higurashi just sighed and went back to her house work.  
Up in her room, tears of frustartion slid down Kagome's pale cheeks.  
They only increased as a flash back from earlier clouded her mind.  
She had been sitting with Shippou, not even trying to come home when:  
  
"Wench!"   
Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha stalking towards them.  
"I want some ramen!" he said sitting down on the grass.  
Kagome smiled and tossed him a package.  
"I've taught you how to make it before, Inuyasha." she said turning back to   
her game of gold fish with Shippou.  
"Look Kagome, yer the woman, you make it!" he growled.  
Kagome had never been too big on girl power, but she wouldn't stand for that!  
He bared his fangs a little and his growl increased.  
Kagome just yanwed and looked away.  
"Stupid Onna! treating me like some child, I could rip you to peices right   
now!" he glared at her.  
Kagome again yawned out a smart "Go fish."  
"Ah man!" Shippou said grabbing a card with his small clawed hand.  
Inuyasha really hated being ignored.  
OK lets not get into detail, but it was one of the worst fights ever.  
Kagome had ran away, bearly keeping herself together.  
  
Kagome held her pillow over her face and screamed into it.  
Not noticing Souta who ran away in fear, telling his mother Kagome was trying   
to kill herself.  
Mrs. Higurashi ran upstairs and sighed shoving Souta away and sitting on the   
side of her daughters bed.  
"You OK?" she asked softly  
"GRRRRRR!!Snarl-snarl" was all she could make out from beneath the pillow.  
She sighed "You know dear, when I was young, your father really got on my   
nerves badly somtimes."  
"How badly?" Kagome asked emerging from her pillowy grave.[Hmmm I like that!]  
"I wanted to pour hot grease on him then impale him on a flaming spike going   
straight to hell." Mrs. Higurahsi said, her smiled never fading.   
Kagome smiled "Hey, whattabout the one where you roll him in cat nip and   
throw him to cat demons?"  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded "That was one of my favorits!"  
"Anyway dear, me and my friends used to give them the silent treatment, it   
always made them feel guilty, when we weren't nagging them for what they did   
wrong, so finally they apoligized." she smiled, stroking Kagome's hair.  
"Some of my friends do that!" Kagome said recalling some distant memory.  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled "Whatever you do, go easy on him dear,...he has the   
cutest ears!" she laughed.  
Kagome thought out loud for a moment,"I doubt being quite would make Inuyasha  
feel guilty, I usually just say the word."  
She beamed.  
  
Kagome got ready to return to the fuedal era, she was still a bit nervous   
about her plan.  
What if Inuyasha, just took advantage of the no sit treatment?   
She quickly told herself she should only use the word if she or others were in  
danger.  
From what she could tell, Inuyasha hated making her feel to badly, this would  
make him think he had ruined her life.  
Before jumping down the well, Kagome put on a very sad and carless face.  
"OK," she giggled, "I don't have an opinion, and I can't sit him!"  
She floated through times and silently climbed from the well.  
"Hey Kagome!" she heard from the distance and looked up.  
Inuyasha stopped only a moment to notice the dead kikyou-ish look on her face,   
before his evil smirk returned.  
"You still haven't fixed my ramen!" he yelled throwing the pack at her.  
'all the nerve!' Kagome thought, extremely tempted to use the "S word".  
But she just looked blankly at it, as the pack bounced from her sternum to   
the grass below.  
"Sure Inuyasha, whatever." she murmured picking it up and walking towards the  
village.  
"I left my kettle at Kaede's." she explained.  
Inuyasha stared after the fading figure of the girl.  
"No Sit?" he wondered aloud, Had he hurt Kagome that badly.  
He shook his head, "Naw, she just feels bad for being such a jerk!"  
He followed after her, wondering if she was willing to give him some gummi-  
bears.  
  
  
OK, first of all, I know this chapter is short.  
I'm just seeing what kinda response I get.  
The next ones will be longer.  
If you want to flame, go ahead, just please don't be reckless, and vile.  
Thank you!^-^  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Utter_Innocence 


	2. Loving the Freedom

The No Sit Treatment  
  
By: Utter_Innocence  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.  
  
Hey,  
  
This is about Kagome and Inuyasha.[duh!]  
When Inuyasha finally pushes Kagome over the edge, she decides to use a much   
different way of punishing him!  
All of her friedns always give their byofriedns the silent treatment, soooo   
she gives Inu-Chan the ' no sit treatment'.  
Will Inuyasha take adevantage it, or will his guilt eventually eat away at   
him?  
  
Find out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter II "Loving The Freedom"  
  
  
  
"Hey Kagome,...Got any chocolate?" Inuyasha asked leaning on his elbow, while laying on his side on the floor of Kaede's hut.  
Kagome looked up blankly "Sure....just get it out of my bag."  
His eyes widened Kagome NEVER let anyone go through her bag,...he was sure only Sango knew some of the things inside.  
He opened it up and couldn't help but notice how Kagome was watching him out of the corner of her eye.  
Most of the things were quite odd, and he screwed his face up at them.  
Finally he found what he was seeking, a large bag of mini chocolate bars.  
He smirked contently and clasped one on his claws, peeling away the bright foil.  
  
Ten minutes later, Inu-Chan wasn't feeling so well.  
Maybe some of Kagome's rules, like not eating so much chocolate, was a good thing!  
Kagome barely reframed herself from laughing at him.  
He sighed and lay one his back, he relized he was being more relaxed than usual, but come one, Kagome had lost her mind, he was going to milk it for all it was worth.  
Kagome arose and walked out the door, dissapearing into the sunlight.  
He stared after her.  
Sometimes he actually let the thought of thinking her a beautiful girl, slip through his mind.   
He shook is head, standing and beamed as an idea crossed his mind.  
He could pick on that kitsune brat for all the crud he'd given him now!  
Inuyasha walked outside, looking for the fox demon.  
  
Meanwhile Sango and Kagome had decided since Miroku had left on an errand, it would be the best time to bathe.  
They sat in the spring both trying to relax.  
Kagome's frayed nerves were getting to her.  
Inuyasha had been taking advantage of this.  
Sango looked at the other girl curiously "Kagome?..are you feeling well?"  
Kagome looked up and sighed.  
"Not really Sango, I had this plan but I'm not sure if it will work."  
Sango smiled kindly "Tell me about it."  
Kagome explained and the huntress smiled and nodded her head.  
"The old guilt trick." she said.  
Kagome wasn't really suprised, women had probably been using the treatment since Adam and Eve had their first fight.  
As they both again settled into the water a noise suprised both of them.  
Shippou smiled as he splashed into the spring, sporting one of Kagome's floaties.  
He laughed as he looked into their suprised faces.  
"Haha, thats how you looked that time Inuyasha saw you naked!" he laughed at Kagome who just turned red, and went underwater.  
Shippou hunched his shoulders and splashed along in his new pool gear.  
  
Inuyasha looked around, he had been following the kitsune's scent, and found it soon mixed with Kagome and Sango's.  
Of course when he relized he was heading to the spring he stopped.  
Kagome would break her little nice spell, if he ambushed Shippou while they were bathing... or would she?  
He decided not to risk it.  
Walking back to the hut he heard somthing behind him.  
Kagome was walking that way, a towel piled atop her head, wearing a kimono.  
He stopped and stared, why was she wearing that?  
She took the towel from her head and shook the raven tresses from their prison.  
He stared in awe, Kagome looked beautiful, the sun warmed her cheeks and the few drops of remaining water clung delicatley to her hair and lashes.  
She suddenly turned and noticed him.  
He turned red and pretended he hadn't been looking.  
She actually smiled and walked towards him.  
She stared him straight in the face,..... eyes glittering with beauty, then............. walked away with out a word.  
He raised a brow in confusion.  
sadly his father had not the chance to teach him of the treatment.  
He decided all women were very stupid and useless and he didn't EVER want to understand them. -_-   
[no offense women's activists^_^;]  
  
  
Miroku whistled happily as he made his way to the spring.  
Everytime he went out, he made a habit to stop by in case any young women were taking a refreshing lil dip!  
He snuck to some bushes along the waters edge and saw his desire.  
Sango sat in the water, sadly for him it came just above her bust.  
He rolled his eyes and muttered how the kitsune had it made, as he watched him paddle around the girl.  
Kirara walked up behind him, mewing loudly.  
This caused the suprised monk to jump in surprise from his bushy fort.  
Sango, who was very used to this, lowered in the water and let out a angry cry of "HENTAIII!!!!"  
She grabbed her nearby sandal and hit him smack in the nose with it.  
Shippou just started humming happily as he swam along in his floatie.  
  
Miroku decided he'd best leave,and set out to find dog boy.  
He hadn't walked far when he saw the hanyou, standing in the middle of the path looking very annoyed.  
"What are you pondering?" He asked walking up to his friend.  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes to look at the monk and scowled.  
"Women are the oddest creatures." he said crossing his arms.  
Miroku laughed lightly and slapped Inuyasha on the back, "I could have told you that ages ago." he said, ignoring the glare Inuyasha was giving him.  
"I'll explain what I can." he offered.  
Inuyasha thought for a moment "Feh, Might as well, nothing else ta do."  
  
Sango muttered as she got dressed, making sure she was well hidden.  
She grabbed up Kirara, thanking her for surprising the letcherous monk.  
She wandered towards Kaede's hut, in hope of finding Kagome.  
She found her, sitting under a tree, and reading one of her many books.  
Kagome was wearing a kimono, because when they had first gotten to the spring, she had slipped and fell in the water, soaking her uniform.  
So Sango had come to the village, many were more than happy to loan even their finest kimono's to Lady Kagome.  
And she had brought several back to her, until Kagome chose a pink one.  
Now the girl seemed very engrossed in whatever she was reading.  
Her eyes scanned the pages quickly, her face changing expression now and then.  
"Kagome-chan, What are you reading?" she asked sitting beside her younger friend.  
Kagome smiled "It's a romance novel, I always said I would'nt get into them, but at least I'm not reading the one's where you can't open the book without blushing."  
Sango looked at the book curiously.  
Kagome smiled and handed it to her "Why don't you read it? I need a break from it anyway."  
Sango took the book and smiled, "Romance?"  
Kagome nodded "Somthing Inuyasha and Miroku know NOTHING about-_-;"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku watched from the bushes, just out of hearing range. [except for Inu-chan of course^o_o^]  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Asked Miroku.  
"Something about opening something and us?" Inuyasha said unsurely his ears flicking.   
Miroku nodded "They're planning something....We must watch our backs."  
Inuyasha nodded.  
Kagome DID look nice in that kimono though, even if she was planning something.  
Kirara walked up behind them and let out a loud "MEW!"  
Causing both of them to jump in surprise from their bush hideaway.   
Sango and Kagome gasped.  
"Speak of the devil." Kagome muttered.  
"Naraku? Where?" Shippou exclaimed running from the spring butt nakede.  
Everyone face falted and fell over, legs twitching in the air.  
Shippou shrugged and patted his floaties head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yay, this was fun to write^_^  
Do you like?  
I always have Shippou doing something....I can't help it!^_^;   
Sorry it took so long, now that the holidays are coming to an end, I should update more.  
If you want to flame, go ahead, just please don't be reckless, and vile.  
Thank you!^-^  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Utter_Innocence 


	3. romance novels

The No Sit Treatment  
  
By: Dish-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am merely using them to perhaps entertain some readers.  
  
Thank you *bow*  
  
Hmmm Ok, Everyone that hates me raise your hand!  
  
I beg your forgiveness and promise to update sooner.  
  
Love you all^_^  
  
This story isn't all about the no-sit treatment; it is also about Kagome and Sango getting back at the boys and the other way around.  
  
My own little clash of the genders- Inuyasha style^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter III  
  
The four young people quietly made their way inside the hut as Kaede called them for supper.  
  
Shippou, at Inuyasha and Miroku's request put his clothing on and sat impatiently, waiting for his food.  
  
Kaede gave them curious glances and she served the food, wondering exactly what was going on.   
  
They ate in stubborn silence for several minutes before Kagome put forth her chopsticks to grab the last egg roll, and her sticks clashed with Inuyasha's whose were interested in the same thing.  
  
She growled softly and pulled on one end of the roll, whilst Inuyasha did the same.  
  
She kept a pretty firm grasp on the roll, and upon noticing Inuyasha getting ready to use much more force than needed to pull the food his way, she slyly smiled.  
  
As soon as the hanyou got ready to pull, she let go, and since he had not the perfect balance in that instant, he fell backwards with a thud, the egg roll flying through the window.  
  
Kagome giggled "I changed my mind Inuyasha; you can have it.......if you can find it!"   
  
Sango smiled at her friend and laughed softly, not noticing Miroku's greedy grubbing from her plate.   
  
"You wench!" Inuyasha growled, on impulse throwing his rice at her.  
  
Thanks to Inuyasha's good aim, the bowl missed her, but rice showered her face and hair.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled standing up, Inuyasha decided to take it like a man and braced himself.  
  
"Si-mirfph!" She declared as Sango stood and stuffed an egg roll into her mouth "There Kagome, take mine....good huh?"  
  
Kagome sat down and nodded though her eyes were watering from the large amount of food lodged into her mouth.   
  
She swallowed and smiled calmly "Thank you Sango that was wonderful."  
  
Sango nodded and after finishing and being refused on her offer to do the dishes for Kaede, took Kagome's book and walked outside.  
  
Kagome shortly there after followed her friend, smiling pleasantly as she left.  
  
Inuyasha scooted closer to Miroku and looked at him "You said you were going to explain to me."  
  
Miroku looked slightly alarmed and glanced at Kaede who was busily scrubbing the dishes.  
  
"Not around the enemy man!" he hoarsely whispered pulling Inuyasha out the door.  
  
The two females looked up as soon as they saw the males exit the hut, both were sitting beneath a tree Sango held a book with a pretty girl glancing out at an open field on the front.  
  
Kagome had seemed to be pointing out and explaining things.  
  
"That must be some evil girl book from Kagome's time!" Miroku said pointing to the girl on the front.  
  
"I don't know, she looks kind of like Kagome does when I do something stupid."  
  
Miroku nodded "Yeah, she does look dreamy-like"  
  
"Yeah, like Kago-Hey! Dreamy -like?"  
  
Miroku nodded "Chicks dig it when you do something cute, it melts them."  
  
Inuyasha raised a brow, "Really?"   
  
Nodding Miroku smiled slyly "Go out in front of them and scratch your head with your foot, they'll love that!"  
  
Inuyasha growled "No way! I'm not some sorta dog!" He closed his eyes and crossed his arms stubbornly, joining the monk under a tree across from the girls.  
  
"You want me to help you or not?" Miroku asked smacking him.  
  
Inuyasha grumblingly walked closer to the girls and squatted down cocking his head as he brought up his left leg to scratch his ears.  
  
Kagome looked up and held back laughter, while Sango rolled her eyes "And he's always complaining we treat him like a dog!"  
  
But Inuyasha glanced up and saw that indeed Kagome had that look on her face, though it vanished to anger when their eyes met.  
  
Miroku smiled happily as Inuyasha returned "yeah so they like stupid stuff, tell me something important!"  
  
Miroku looked thoughtful a moment then beamed "Also, the smaller it is the cuter they find it."  
  
Inuyasha was about to object when he realized Shippou was smaller than himself, and remembered the time Kagome kept yapping about some mini chocolate bar cause it was so "small and kawaii"  
  
Snapping from his daydream the hanyou shook his head and growled "Can you just tell about all this silent treatment crap?" he asked.  
  
Miroku nodded and looked as though he were ready to meditate.  
  
"It is an ancient form of punishment women have handed down from many generations."  
  
Shippou, who had just arrived plopped down and beamed "Boy, Inuyasha sure is dumb, even a little kid like me knows about that!"  
  
Inuyasha picked up the kitsune and abruptly banged his head into the ground several times "Go ahead Miroku."  
  
"Yes, well, err...Woman have used the treatment to punish men for unfair things, because they're so fickle and judgmental.."  
  
After a ten minute lecture on this, along with a few examples of such a thing, Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"So all she's doing is refusing to sit me?" He fell back and laughed loudly "I don't own a conscience like she's really gonna send me on a guilt trip, feh!"  
  
Miroku was about to respond, but noticed they had company.  
  
Sango was leaning against the tree arms crossed and an interested smirk on her face.  
  
Kagome lie on her stomach, chin supported on hands as she beamed.  
  
The three males froze in surprise and all got guilty looks upon their faces.  
  
"You forgot to mention, we have many ways of using the treatment." Sango added running her index finger down the bark of the tree.  
  
"You think I'm doing something like that?" Kagome asked cheerfully touching Inuyasha's nose with her finger and giggling.  
  
"U-uh.....w-what?" Inuyasha stuttered his cheeks flaming as Kagome flirtatiously brought her finger down along his jaw line.  
  
Suddenly Kagome poked him in the chest and rose to her knees "You better watch yourself Inuyasha....I know more than you think" with that she slowly rose and walked back towards the hut "I think I'll have some chocolate."  
  
Amazingly the flustered boy regained his composure in time to yell in reply "too bad I ate it all huh?"  
  
Kagome stiffened but didn't turn around "Come on Sango."  
  
The girl followed Kagome in curiosity "Where? It's already getting dark."  
  
"Just away!" Kagome replied huffing her way towards the valley near the village.  
  
"So we gonna follow 'em?" Shippou asked when the girls had gotten out of hearing range.  
  
"Of course, but first we have to wait a while, their very suspicious." Miroku responded.  
  
Kagome sighed as she flustered, sat down in the tall grasses of the large valley.  
  
Sango sat beside her and smiled "A little harder than you thought huh?"   
  
Kagome picked up a few small flowers and began constructing a small chain from them.  
  
"Have you ever used the treatment?" She asked lightly, causing Sango to get a distant look in her eyes.  
  
"Once.." she whispered.  
  
"Sango..." she said placing her hand on the girls shoulder.  
  
Sango smiled " I was only fourteen, but everyone was sure we would be married but then......."  
  
Kagome was about to comfort her when the girl burst into laughter "That hentai! When I caught him, he never even looked me in the eyes again!"  
  
Sango smiled and gave the air a swift uppercut "I beat the living daylight out of him^_^"  
  
Kagome was somewhat surprised and just stared at her friend.  
  
"It's for the best anyway, if I had married him I may have never met-......" the girl clamped her mouth shut and looked away blushing.  
  
Kagome smiled slyly "I knew it!" she exclaimed jumping up and pointing a finger at the accused.  
  
"You're in love with-"  
  
Sango tackled her and covered her mouth "I am not!"  
  
"You didn't even know what I was gonna say!" Kagome insisted closing her eyes and crossing her arms defensively, though smirking contently.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha watched from the faraway bushes "Why did Sango tackle Kagome?" Miroku asked "She looked pretty mad."  
  
Inuyasha twitched his ears and growled "I haven't been hearing as well for some reason, but something about love and some guy from Sango's past, Kagome was gonna marry......hey!"  
  
Miroku glued his eyes on the two females in interest "Sango's past?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and scratched at his ear several times before finding Myouga sleeping in his ear canal.  
  
"That's why I couldn't hear as well!" he growled smooshing the unsmooshable flea once more.  
  
The girls had stopped bickering and were now quietly weaving flower chains while talking.  
  
Inuyasha smiled slyly "Now I can hear them!"  
  
Myouga groaned and decided to get a small revenge on his lord.  
  
He hopped his way to Kagome and sat upon her shoulder "Lady Kagome, did thrust know Lord Inuyasha and the lecherous monk are watching from afar?"  
  
Inuyasha's grabbed Miroku's collar and tossed Shippou over his shoulder just as Sango's boomerang nearly hit them.  
  
"I suggest we lay low for a while." Miroku said "Ya think? An agitated Hanyou responded while Shippou gnawed on his shoulder.  
  
"You're not getting away that easily!" Kagome yelled as she and Sango came running towards them.  
  
Not far from Kaede's village a traveler wandered towards the front gates, deeply deprived of food and rest.  
  
"Perhaps someone in this village can tell me of your whereabouts....my Sango..."  
  
Ba ba baaaaa!^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm, that was short.  
  
Forgive me, I am pretty busy, (if you call sometimes 5 classes a week of martial arts busy, that is^_^)  
  
It's about to get interesting as far as Sango and Miroku go, Inuyasha and Kagome probably won't get together for a while cause I am evil^_^  
  
Love you all,  
  
Dish-Chan 


	4. Boredom and a Surpise Guest

The No Sit Treatment  
  
By: Dish-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am merely using them to perhaps entertain some readers. Thank you *bow*  
  
Erg, my account hasn't been letting me upload lately, sorry^_^' I'll try to rid myself of writers block. Love ya^_^-3 This chapter is for WaterGoddess714 and her family lol ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter IIII "Boredom and a Surprise Guest"  
  
The new day dawned bright and golden, though the moods of those inside the small hut were somewhat stormy. Breakfast was eaten in silence, and even Shippou seemed agitated. But when you had spent half the night being caught in the crossfire of arguments and the throwing of everything imaginable, you never woke up in a pleasant mood. Kaede finally shooed everyone out of the hut, annoyed with the young people lazing about. The youth sat outside, Inuyasha in a tree surveying everyone from above, while Miroku leaned against a log and Shippou lay atop it. Sango was sitting on the grass playing with Kirara, whilst Kagome lay on her back staring blankly at the clouds. Silence prevailed for several minutes until Inuyasha exclaimed in an annoyed and whining tone- "Kagome! Can't you sense a shard er somethin'?" Kagome closed her eyes for a split second then shook her head "nope..." "Well what are we supposed to do then?" Miroku wondered aloud, looking about in boredom. Shippou groaned "I swear you people always have to have something attacking you to make you happy don't you?" His reply was simply the following: "Hey Kagome...." "Hmm?" "Sense one yet?" ".....nope...." "Grrrr" Shippou growled and rolled over trying to fall asleep. A young traveler came upon the scene; he stumbled towards them and fell to the ground from dehydration. Kagome gasped and began asking him if he was alright while Sango ran to fetch Kaede. Inuyasha growled in slight jealousy, as Kagome lifted the man's head onto her lap and brushed the raven black strands of hair from his handsome face. He uttered a few incoherent words before falling back into unconsciousness; Kagome squinted her eyes and cocked her head "I could have sworn he said something about Sango..." Kaede quickly came to kneel beside the man, feeling his wrist for a pulse and looking at his eyes. She instructed Inuyasha and Miroku to carry him inside and Kagome to go fetch some water. Inuyasha hoisted the man over his shoulder, happy to get him away from Kagome, who ran in the opposite direction to get a water bottle from her bag. They all surrounded him in the dimly lit hut in curiosity, after giving him some of Kagome's water, and a green tinted herbal mixture, Kaede said he needed rest now. Sango had gone to fetch some lunch since Kaede was currently busy with her patient, and suddenly came through the door. She placed the food beside Kagome and looked at the man "Is he doing O- ......" her sentence stopped midrift as she stared at him in shock. "Shi-Shirou?" she whispered hoarsely, her eyes filling with tears as she brought a hand to her mouth. "You know him Sango?" Miroku asked rising to place a hand on her shoulder. Sango just grabbed Kagome's shirt sleeve and pulled her outside the hut. Miroku watched for a moment in surprise before looking back to the man and wondering what his significance once was in Sango's life.  
  
Sango pulled Kagome to sit beneath a tree and gasped for a breath she had been holding. "Sango what's up? Do you know him?" Kagome asked lightly placing a hand on her friends shoulder caringly. Sango sighed "Remember the guy I told you about? The one I was to marry?" Kagome nodded and a feeling of illness came with realization. "The one that cheated on you?" Sango nodded softly looking at the ground, and sighing. "But I thought you said you beat him up and it was over." Kagome reasoned "You don't still love him do you?" Sango sighed and looked up at her friend "That's the version of the story I like to tell....but he actually left after he knew I found out, he said he couldn't stand seeing me so sad......we all got word he had been killed so I got over him....I had no idea...." Tears suddenly flowed freely from her tight hold on them and she tried to regain her breathing yet again. Kagome comforted her friend the best she could before escorting her back into the hut and telling her to take a nap for her own good.  
  
~_^ 3^_^3 ^_~3 ^_^  
  
Miroku looked back to the young man lying on the futon "Interesting..." one could hear fragmented shards of jealously dancing on the edge of his voice. Kagome had come and explained about Sango's long lost love in seriousness. Shippou looked to the mans face and sighed "He certainly is going to be surprised to see her again..." As if it were a signal his eyes popped open and he blinked for several seconds before sitting up in a flurry. He looked around then reached out to grab Kagome collar and asked "Where am I?" Inuyasha detached his hand in anger and explained "We saved yer life, you could be little nicer ya know!" His face softened and he apologized "Forgive my adruptedness fair maiden, but I was fearful of waking up in an unfamiliar place." Kagome giggled and flushed 'He can't be that bad if he's got such great taste!' Inuyasha tried to swallow the welling jealousy, but Kagome's lack of sits oddly had caused his back and muscles to be tighter than usual. "I....I thought I saw a woman I once knew before I passed out, can you tell me of you know a Sango? She is most likely a demon exterminator as her family, but I went to the village and all that was there was a bunch of graves, the place was completely demolished." Kagome felt ill, she wasn't sure she could tell him how everyone had been slaughtered, and she didn't know if Sango could handle him here. Miroku seemed to sense this and explained for her, but not telling him Sango was there. "I see..everyone killed?" He murmured, staring at his slightly trembling hands. "What of Sango?" He said looking to them desperate for an answer. "She's napping in there right now, but maybe you can see her lat-" Shippou stated only to be nearly trampled as he jumped up and ran towards the place Sango slept. Miroku and Inuyasha tried to stop him but he was too fast, and was by Sango's side instantly. Her chocolate eyes fluttered open and she looked confused for a moment "Shirou?" she murmured. He took her hand tightly in his and nodded "I'm here Sango-chan, don't worry, I'll never leave you again." She sat up and stared at him for a moment before he enveloped her in a warm hug, causing those at the door to stare. Kagome almost melted onto the floor and in a slightly envious tone murmured "Why do all the futile aged girls get all the romance?" Inuyasha growled "Kagome get you mind outta the gutter.....baka onna!" This resulted in a full fledged argument with Kagome barely reframing the many 'sits' who sat lonely in her mouth. Miroku meanwhile watched the scene before him and felt his cheeks coloring. He couldn't help but see himself holding the girl, her eyes closed and a slight smile on her face as she rested her head on his shoulder, still slightly groggy from sleep. He excused himself in a rush, leaving Shippou to watch the heated match, and romantic scene. "Why?" He murmured inhaling deeply the fresh air outside. "Why does she make me feel so differently.......other girls, I never have felt this way........I actually want to protect her, instead of use her." The monk had never felt so confused in his life, and the jealousy and hopelessness just kept coming as the sight of Sango in Shirou's arms kept coming back to him. He frowned and sighed deeply "Women.......what a oddity..."  
  
OK, I have a idea, if you want me to email you when I update please tell me and leave your email, and I will. Also please put what stories you want updates on^_^ Thanks bunches!  
  
Dish-Chan 


	5. Miroku's Dillema and Inuyahsa's Confusio...

The No Sit Treatment  
  
By: Dish-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am merely using them to perhaps entertain some readers. Thank you *bow*  
  
OK, thanks for the reviews, ya'll are so sweet^_^ I'm getting better at this updating thing ne? Anyway to the person who didn't put their name with the following review: I was under the impression this was in the feudal era." It is, why wouldn't it? Is it cause Sango got food, cause she can go to the market or to a villager and borrow some, so tell me~_^ Love ya! Hmm, erm Baffled**Beauty this one's for you^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter IIIII "Miroku's Dilemma and Inuyasha's Confusion"  
  
Loud bickering from a certain hanyou and his female counterpart filled the hut long after Shirou and Sango had broken their embrace. Sango wasn't sure what to say, her cheeks were on fire, and her stomach was churning. He had given her such a gentle gaze she couldn't tell him she no longer loved him.not yet. He led her outside beneath a tree to talk and catch up as Inuyasha and Kagome continued to argue. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed rage boiling in her brown eyes, as he braced himself for the unavoidable. But instead she surprised him greatly by tackling him, causing both of them to fall onto the floor. Victorious, she sat with her arms crossed straddling his waist and smirking. "Defeat!" she couldn't help but add in smartness. He growled and placed his hands on her shoulders, landing her on the floor this time and sitting in the same position and mimicking her voice in a high pitched octane. He lowered his face to hers and laughed "take that!" Kagome turned her face away, a sudden show of pain emerged on it "Inuyasha..your hurting me." He was instantly surprised and looked around, he barely had any of his wait on her, but the reason for her statement met him as he was showered with dry white race she had gotten from the large open bag beside her head and thrown at him "Beat that!" Inuyasha grabbed the collar of her school uniform and stared angrily into her eyes, his own blazing with utter annoyance for this woman. Then as she trembled slightly, he smirked "You know I would never smack you stupid!" With that they both fell silent as they stare into each others eyes. Inuyasha had never wanted to kiss anyone more than in that second and was barely restraining from doing so. "Are you guys gonna kiss or what?" Shippou asked in a half yawn causing both of them to jump up in haste. Flushing ferociously, Kagome said she had to go home for a little while but would return tonight, when asked why she just smiled and explained "Forgot something."  
  
Meanwhile a certain monk had taken a trail leading to a steep drop off looking over the land, he often came here to meditate or clear his mind. He sat carefully in the soft grass and closed his eyes as his hands came in their familiar position on his knees. He was meditating for nearly an hour before he realized his thoughts always wandered back to a certain female exterminator. Her smiling face always danced through his thoughts enveloping him in a new feeling, a feeling he had never had for a woman...could it be jealousy? Sure, all he had ever wanted to do was protect her and now some other guy was trying to do that. He'd best stay away from Sango; Kagome had said he had hurt her in the past. Sango, her beautiful eyes and skin, they way she cared so dutifully to all graves they may have to dig, her gentleness. He popped his eyes open and the dark eyes and soft brown hair vanished, replaced by the scene of the countryside below. "..I love her?"  
  
Kagome lay in the living room, chin propped up on hands and feet swaying back and forth in the air. She had sat like this deep in thought for over an hour, her cheeks flushing with either anger or embarrassment every now and then. Souta walked in from school, and stared at her in curiosity. "Onee-chan, why aren't you in the feudal area? Did Inuyasha make you mad again?" Kagome glanced up at him momentarily before her cheeks again colored and she shook her head "No Souta, it's just my plan doesn't seem to be working..but I think I like it.." Souta rolled his eyes "Your weird ya know that?" Kagome glanced up at him again and nearly laughed "No Souta, every 15 year old girl in Japan skips school constantly to go to the feudal era and play with demons.." Souta gave an angsty teen sigh and walked form the room. Kagome sighed and rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling in little interest 'I want him to be nicer, but when we get into fights...he almost kissed me this time, and not cause of Kikyou.' she thought, sighing deeply and deciding she should gather more things, she would be returning shortly.  
  
Shippou poked Inuyasha with a stick as they both sat lazily against the famed log, near Kaede's hut. "What?" he growled slightly, his thoughts still consumed in confusion. "I guess today wasn't so boring after all..Huh?" Shippou said thoughtfully, causing Inuyasha to smirk. "Guess not." "Well, I'm going to the hot springs, join me Inuyasha?" he asked rising slowly and throwing down the stick he had been playing with. "No thanks." The hanyou replied, his eyes still shut in thought. "Your loss" was the reply, before the kitsune disappeared. Inuyasha's thoughts went back to Kagome; he had wanted to kiss her before, but never so strongly. Why had she ran like that? Was she embarrassed or did she really despise him so much? "Women are insane!" she grumped crossing his arms. "Yes indeed..oh sorry about that Shirou-san^_^" Miroku declared coming from the opposite side of the yard, and "accidentally" hit Shirou with his rod. He came and sat with Inuyasha too, though sneaking glances in Sango and Shirou's direction as if he didn't trust them. Shirou suddenly rose and took Sango's hand, would you like to walk with me through the forest?" he asked politely, and at her nod Miroku also rose. "I think I'll accompany you..of course if it's ok.." He looked so pitiful, Sango smiled and agreed though Shirou looked abit annoyed. The three of them left, men glaring daggers behind Sango's back. Inuyasha sighed and relaxed again, his thoughts returning to Kagome. A twig snapped behind him and he turned to look calmly. "Kagome was looking like a child caught with the cookie jar as she stood looking down at the stick. "Did I wake you?" she asked lightly. "Nope." She jumped slightly to see Inuyasha, "I thought I saw Shippou here with you, where is Sango and Shirou?" "They left." Her cheeks suddenly turned pink and she turned to walk away "sorry Inuyasha, forgot something else..." she broke into a sprint and soon disappeared into the trees.  
  
Kagome sat on the edge of the well, she couldn't face Inuyasha; not alone.  
  
I twisted me lil foot and I think I broke my lil toe... OK, now I'm done feeling sorry for my self, I had to get it out. My brother tells me "You're a martial artist you don't need painkillers!" so I haven't even put ice on it..gee I'm stupid. ~_^  
  
Dish-Chan 


	6. A Walk Though the Woods

The No Sit Treatment  
  
By: Dish-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am merely using them to perhaps entertain some readers. Thank you *bow*  
  
OK, thanks for the reviews, ya'll are so sweet^_^ And to the person who is angry about my roman numerals, who said those are roman numerals anyway my dear? I just like those instead of numbers, sure it may start looking stupid by the time I have like IIIIIIIIIII, but I just like it that way, so that's that~_^ Let me see...Eddie this one's for you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter IIIIII "A Walk through the Woods"  
  
The air smelt crisp with tree bark and water as the trio ventured into the green array of canopies known as the forest. Birds sang cheerfully, alerting everyone of their presence with a hapless ballad. Shirou had been glaring at Miroku behind Sango's back for quite a while until she broke the tense silence by bending to pull some flowers from the soil. "Kagome-chan was looking for these the other day, she'll be happy I found some." She said cheerfully. Miroku bent to help her, his hands brushing hers in the process, causing a pink flush to grace her cheeks as she stood. Somewhat flustered, Sango walked ahead murmuring about finding some more herbs for Kagome. Shirou gave Miroku a cold glare and brushed his roughly as he followed the girl, his eyes giving off a visible warning. Miroku decided to ignore this and walked on, a stupid grin on his face 'Sango...'  
  
Kagome was still sitting on the edge of the well, the breeze carefully brushing her raven hair from her face, reminding her of a mother's gentle fingers. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes inhaling deeply the sweet smelling air. Inuyasha slowly crept towards the girl, he had to admit he had grown very bored sitting near the log, and had come to perhaps bug her into a 'sit' or too, he had found that his back was actually aching more, maybe because he hadn't had a nice 'sit' in so long.. Hearing almost instantly the twig snapping behind her Kagome turned lightly and got ready to stare into the eyes of a demon, but found it was instead a half demon, staring at her with curious puppy dog eyes. Being surprised to see him she let out a little cry and lost her balance "Inuuuyashaaaaaa!" she cried plummeting towards the bottom of the well. The Hanyou tried in vain to grab her but ended up cringing as he waited for the inevitable thud of her landing. He opened his eyes and looked curiously down the well when he heard nothing. Seeing Kagome was gone he realized she must have been transported to her time. Suddenly a bright blue light enveloped the inside the well and the girl became visible a scowl upon her lovely features. "Inuyasha! Just you wait!" she growled climbing up the vines, causing the boy to decide a bath with Shippou might be nice after all.  
  
Sticking one toe in the water the hanyou cringed slightly, the face soon though turned to a relaxed expression as he got used to the heat. Standing in shoulder length water he sighed as the warm liquid eased his sore muscles and calmed his nerves. Suddenly a certain kitsune popped from beneath the steaming surface to exclaim with saucer sized eyes. "WOW Inuyasha, I was underwater and I opened my eyes and your-" The boy was interrupted by a loud noise echoing through the woods and scattering several birds. Smelling the air and making sure Kagome was alright Inuyasha looked back to Shippou in question. Shippou continued with "I was gonna say your toenails are like an inch long!" Inuyasha raised a brow and in his own somewhat playful way, dunked the child beneath the water.  
  
Sango covered her mouth and gasped as she saw Miroku lying on his back, a small trickle of blood escaping from a gash over his left eye. Sango had saw some leaves that made good shampoo, so Miroku had offered to climb the tree and retrieve them. ***Ben was surprised to learn that one could make shampoo from leaves.*** Shirou had later decided the monk was taking too long and had pulled a throwing blade from his pouch and had aimed it at a branch abundant with leaves. His aim was slightly off hitting a branch beside that one; the only problem was that one was currently inhabited by Miroku who fell with the branch to the ground with a very loud crash. Shirou couldn't help but smirk, replacing it swiftly with a look of horror as Sango looked his way in worry. Running towards the fallen young man, the girl felt hot tears sting her eyes. Dropping everything she had collected, Sango knelt beside him and stroked his face asking him if he was well. Miroku, much to their surprise, sat up and in a dazed sentence, handed Sango a small branch of the leaves "I hope theses will work...Sango-chan." he then passed out, falling against her and almost knocking her to a lying position. "Miroku.." she whispered placing a worried kiss on his forehead.  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he settled back against a rock and let the water again flow along his sore body; He and Shippou had had quite the water fight, now to end in Shippou stuck in a tree which Inuyasha had thrown him into in annoyance. "Kagome!" was suddenly heard in a screeching child's voice as the raven haired beauty appeared from the brush, a towel tightly wrapped around her. She saw Inuyasha as she was pulling Shippou from the wiry branches and smirked throwing him something. Inuyasha retrieved the Black looking things to find them to be slick-like shorts. "Swimming trunks." Kagome explained simply "I went to get my new suit and Mom said she bought those for you...please put them on!" she finished in a squeal and covered her flaming cheeks as Inuyasha started to rise. Putting on the 'trunks' Inuyasha felt amazingly lightweight in these things, they were great for swimming too! Kagome now slowly pulled away her towel as the young man settled to the water again. Kagome was adorned in a white 'bathing suit' as she called it littered with hundreds of little red cherries dancing gaily along the fabric. The top was a bikini and the bottom what Kagome called 'Boy shorts'. Inuyasha blank his eyes, Kagome didn't usually show her stomach. Swallowing, he glared at her "Just get in and stop revealing yourself to the whole world wench!" Instead of the 'sit' screaming in her head, Kagome just dove in the water and came up in front of him. The close proximity caused Inuyasha to become slightly pink cheeked and stared at her in worry. Kagome just laughed and attempted to dunk him, but being so strong the boy just stood there looking dumbfounded. "What are you doing?" he asked through clenched teeth, as she had slid helplessly from his head, her arms around his neck. She flushed and slowly slid more, going under and swimming to the other side of the hot spring in embarrassment. "Inuyasha why is your face so red?" Shippou asked only to receive a fist to his cranium in response.  
  
OK sorry I've been neglecting this again, but I have had a few demo's lately and my VERY premature arthritis is about to murder my pain tolerance. All in all it's been busy so sorry. ~_^  
  
Dish-Chan 


	7. Miroku's Head

The No Sit Treatment  
  
By: Dish-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am merely using them to perhaps entertain some readers. Thank you *bow*  
  
Let me just say, this chapter was written eating beef jerky and listening to the ending theme of Blue Gender about fifty times..yay! So if you love beef jerky tell me! Or if you don't feel like it just read and review. hehe ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter IIIIIII "Miroku's Dilemma and Kagome's Realization."  
  
Kagome was just coming up from below the surface when Sango's cried filled the air in panic. She and Inuyasha both leapt from the steaming water and ran towards her voice. She and Shirou were standing on the path to Kaede's, Miroku on Shirou's back, unconscious. Kagome gave a little scream before getting the details form Sango, while Shirou's eyes traveled up and down Kagome's bathing suited body in more than slight interest. This caused Inuyasha to be a little rough when he took miroku from Shirous' back, leaping ahead of the others in a quick pace. Sango and Kagome walked on, discussing in high pitched and frightened tones. Shirou never thought Sango would have a demon friend, she had explained everything to him, the girl in the little clothing was form another era, form the future. Inuyasha was already to the hut, lying the monk on a futon as Kaede instructed, then leaving to sit outside. The others came a few minutes later, huffing and puffing from running. Kagome fell to the grass gasping "Is-is he alright Inuyasha?" The boy merely nodded and informed them no one was allowed in at the time. Shirou was trying to comfort Sango, but she just sat worrying. Kagome suddenly realized she was still in her bathing suit and sighed "Inuyasha, can you go get our clothes?" This of course caused Sango and Miroku to look int their direction with raised brows. "We were swimming you hentaii!" Inuyasha growled bounding off towards the woods, not wanting another fight with Kagome. Not allowed in the hut, Kagome just placed her skirt and top over her suit. Inuyasha escaped to some bushes and put his own clothing on. Some moments later, Kaede stepped from the hut, hands behind her back and a smile on her face. "Miroku will be fine, he just needs rest." She said smiling as Sango's dark eyes lit up. "May I go and see him?" She asked, her face pleading. Kaede nodded, though blocked the way when the others tried to advance as well. "This way." She whispered pointing to a small window, which they all huddled around to peek into, with the exception of Shirou who had gone to relive himself.  
  
Sango knelt beside the young man and stroked some hair from the bandage wrapped around his head. She relaxed and sighed as she heard his steady breathing. "I was so worried Miroku.." she whispered feeling slight tears sting her eyes. Looking down at the blanket she was fiddling with she tried to conjur up how she felt. Suddenly a hand brushed her skin, though not in an area she disliked, it brushed gently against her cheek causing her to flush and look up. Miroku's hand rested on her face and smile in his eyes as he stirred. "I hoped you would be the first face I see" he whispered sitting up despite her scolding. He placed his hands on her slender shoulder and stared into her eyes "Is this a dream?" he asked eyes wandering to her mouth. She shook her head frantically unsure of what to do or say. Sure, she may be a fierce demon slayer, but this was a boy! "Let's pretend it's dream.all a dream." he said pulling her closer and touching his lips to hers in a spark of electricity. Sango closed her eyes and leaned against him, never feeling so safe. Miroku stroked her raven hair from her face and pulled away "A dream.." And with that he fell backwards, hitting his head yet again and passing out. Sango sat dazed for a moment before realizing what had happened and jumped up. "Kaede san!"  
  
*sniff* beef jerky is all gone-_-. I traded my other song for Ride on a Shooting Star by the pillows. Hey, guys cheer me on for the tournament next Saturday, the 23rd I believe! Last time I slipped and only got a medal so pray please. ! JESUS SAVES!  
  
~_^  
  
Dish-Chan 


	8. Who Are You Guys?

The No Sit Treatment  
  
By: Dish-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am merely using them to perhaps entertain some readers. Thank you *bow*  
  
I'm in Loooo~oovee Looo~ooove Loo~oove! HAHAAHAAHA This may cause me to make this chapter fluffiful in places. HEHE I'm so happy^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter IIIIIIII "Who are you guys?"  
  
Kaede knelt beside the unconscious young man, quietly touching his head and feeling his pulse. Sango bit at her nails, while Shirou kept his arm tightly around her small frame. Meanwhile outside, the sun was getting close to setting and the breeze started blowing cooler, causing it to be a very pleasant eve. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou had been shooed out of the room by a worried Kaede, the three of them now sat in a circle. "Do you guys thing Miroku is gonna die?" Shippou asked unable to hide the slight quiver in his tiny voice. Kagome extended her arms as usual and cuddled the small kitsune "Kaede Says it's just a little bump, he'll be fine." "That's the hundredth time you've asked stupid, can't you understand?" Inuyasha grumbled cuasing him to receive a sharp glare from Kagome, who continued to snuggle the furry headed child.  
  
Miroku's eyes slowly cracked open, his hand going to his head with a slight moan. His eyes almost instantly met Sango's and she subconsciously brought her hand to her lips and flushed. He smiled tenderly before asking in a gentle voice. "Excuse, me fair maiden, but might you tell me exactly where I am?" Thinking he was joking Sango clasped his hand and laughed "You're here in Kaede's hut silly! You got hit on the head, but you better now." Miroku stared at Sango's hand over his own and frowned "Do I know you?" Shirou instantly showed anger, putting his hand firmly on the monk's shoulder he growled "Stop joking, Sango's been through enough you pig!" Miroku narrowed his eyes and slapped Shirou's hand from his shoulder "I'm sorry if your wife or lover or whoever has been through a lot, but I don't know what your talking about! In fact I can't even think of where I was before this!" he stormed, eyes darkening in confusion. Kaede suddenly spoke "I have seen this before, due to a hard blow to his head, he has forgotten all his memories." Miroku stared at Kaede "Look woman, you people are really starting to bug me! I'm fine alright?!" Kaede, calm as ever, simply asked "What is ye name, young monk?" Miroku looked smart as he got ready to say then stopped and looked frightened. "Is there a way to fix it Kaede?" Sango asked lightly, her eyes growing larger than thought possible. Kaede thought for a moment before replying, "It could take years on it's own...but there is a herb I have heard of, deep in the mountains, it is said to give the memory process much speed." "We can go!" A voice suddenly emerged form the corner and Shippou and Kagome were seen peeking into the door way. (You may decide who said it, it has no effect to the over all plot so whatever^_^) Kaede looked unsure but nodded her head slowly "Tis a long trek, may take ye a week at the least." Kagome smiled "Anything for Miroku, besides maybe we'll find some jewel shards." Miroku stared at her and smiled slyly at her skirt "Who is this woman with little kimono?" Kagome laughed and flushed "He hasn't forgotten everything, once a letcher always a letcher!" M9iroku crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes "I find that offensive thank you!"  
  
ugh.. This time at tournament, I dazed out and tightened my belt in the middle of my form, NEVER do that kay? And guess what? I'm in Looo~ooovvve^_~ Whoopee..oh whatever-_-...  
  
! JESUS SAVES!  
  
~_^  
  
Dish-Chan 


End file.
